


异常

by Virapamil



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virapamil/pseuds/Virapamil
Summary: 他的生活是平淡无奇的。他的生活是光怪陆离的。
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Sakuma Rei, Aoba Tsumugi/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 3





	异常

青叶走的时候，天祥院正坐在病房大楼底下的喷泉边上。

医院的喷泉工作日是关着的。只有周末的时候开一开，像是为了庆祝些什么似的——比如对职工们来说一向莫须有的双休假期。每年到了夏天，一些同事希望可以破例，比如在工作日也开一开之类的，但从未如愿过。因此每年的这个时候，医院里总有些怨声载道的。

不过，诸如此类的事一向不在青叶介意的范围之内。他从来都是在同事们一系列从喷泉延伸出去的，关于工作单位的抱怨最后，做收尾陈词的人。

“不过，像现在这样做些日常的工作，薪水也稳定没有克扣，不是也很好嘛？”

“说的也是啊。”大家点点头，然后就各做各的去了。

礼拜五。晴天。喷泉没有工作。

“纺君。”他路过的时候天祥院叫住了他，“你玩过填字游戏吗？”

天祥院原本坐在喷泉边的长椅中间，左右都没留下空当，是不想被无关人士搭话的暗示。青叶看见他的时候，他还坐在正中间，他停下来，天祥院就给他让出了空子。这是一种浅显而直白的示好，证明青叶纺不是无关人士。

青叶愣了一下:“我吗？”他出于下意识的问了一句。然后他坐下，天祥院微笑着摊开报纸，他就专注地看了起来。“啊……”他看了一会儿才问，手指头指着空白的填字区，“答案……是写在其他纸上了吗？”

“在脑子里记下了。”天祥院说，“是很有趣的一期，我觉得从第一个词开始玩会更有趣，所以空了下来。”

“啊，这么说的话，一定是有陷阱了吧。”青叶干笑着抓了抓头发，“不过，一开始就告诉我陷阱的话，我反而会犹豫不决的啊……”

他说完低下头——比刚才更低，头发几乎遮住了眼睛框架。天祥院则轻轻地把报纸往自己这边拉扯。青叶绞尽脑汁要替他排忧解难，他却不动声色的做着这样细小的算计。“其实是我把笔弄丢了。”他突然说，“早上下楼的时候，从口袋里滑出来，结果掉进楼梯间的夹缝里去了。”

“诶，是什么笔？”

青叶抬起头，他盯着天祥院的眼睛，忽然感觉到了一阵晕眩。三十公分，对青叶来说是安全距离，所以警报没有工作。他只是晕眩，是病房大楼内冷气开得太足，外面又太热的缘故。

“啊，不重要的，左右已经丢了，买新的也可以。我是说，我是因为没有了笔，才没办法写东西上去的。”

青叶反应了一会儿，才“哦”了一声。晕眩感消失了，取而代之的是大脑变得迟钝。

他刚刚结束夜班。十二点时替人处理了地上和被子上的呕吐物，一点时写了一份死亡通知书，两点时接了一个打错了的电话，结果再也没能入睡，就这么一个人在值班室里清醒着坐到了凌晨五点。

天祥院丢失了一支笔，他丢失了三个小时的困意。

现在他的困意似乎被找回来了，在早上九点——一个日光没有遮拦，得以畅通无阻地落在喷泉、树冠和天祥院的发顶的时间里，显得有些不合时宜。

饮水机突然开始运转，发出蜂鸣似的“嗡嗡”声。

“喝水吗？”朔间把一次性杯子搁在茶几上，“还是去护士站拿一瓶葡萄糖？你以前血糖低吗？”

“啊……”

青叶挣扎着从沙发上坐起来。后脑有些疼，伸手摸了摸才知道他枕了自己的包。

“清醒了吗，现在？”

朔间的办公室常年拉着窗帘，黑漆漆的遮光布，没有人造访的时候干脆吊灯也关上，只留桌子旁边的灯箱。青叶第一次来的时候朔间问他介不介意，他非常迅速地摇了头。于是朔间也非常迅速地把他从“造访人”的范畴里划去了。

窗帘的缝隙里有光透出来，依稀可以辨别是白天。青叶低着头缓了一会儿，问：“我是怎么到这里来的？”

“护士说你是自己走上来的。”朔间说，“她们说你穿着便服走上来，喊你也会答应，问你去哪里反倒不说了，结果径直跑到我办公室来，还以为找我有什么事要讲。”

“是这样啊……我好像不记得了。”青叶绞尽脑汁地想了想，“一点都不记得了。”

朔间笑了一声：“结果我一进来，就看到你在沙发上睡觉。工作时间明目张胆的睡觉，还挺可气的不是？”

他感觉头依旧痛，记忆里有很多破碎的残片，断断续续的理不清楚。“……对不起啊零君，我不是故意的。”

朔间皱了一下眉，几乎是同时，青叶意识到自己又一次下意识地道歉了。一个错误叠着另一个错误，也许是早上错过了星座占卜的节目，忘记换下昨天的吉祥物，所以才诸事不顺的吧。先是天祥院，然后是朔间……

“啊，抱歉……现在几点了？”青叶问。

“两点。”

“两点了……”青叶嘟囔了一下，“我好像该回去了……”

他忽地站起来，踉跄了一下才站稳。眼前黑压压的，几丝零星的黄色光线在黑色里痉挛。他往门口跑，三步并两步，逃跑似的。

朔间在忽然后头喊住他：“喂，纺。”

“什么？”

他在发出问话的同时拉开了门。被隔绝的光线一瞬间涌了进来，他的眼睛还不足以适应，只好立刻闭上。他感到光隔着眼皮仍旧在伤害他的眼睛。

“你没拿你的包。”

兴许是错觉吧，青叶发觉朔间说话前顿了半秒。原本是想要说什么呢？还没想出头绪，朔间已经把那个令他头痛的罪魁祸首丢进了他的怀里。“赶紧下班去吧。”他听见朔间的用几乎轻不可闻的声音笑了一声，“明天早上见。”

“好，明天见。”

青叶往外走了两步。他忽然感觉到饥饿，随之而来的是一股庞大的沮丧，在身体极度不适的情况下，试图连心灵也一起击溃的沮丧。“我没关系的。”他自言自语。护士站孤零零地趴着两个人，没有闲聊，只是趴着，各自发各自的呆。他一下子也没了过去问清早上到底发生了什么的心思。“明天早上见。”他离开前，对着紧闭的门又轻轻说了一声。

第二天青叶上班的时候发现喷泉没有开。原本是不在意的，不过人对于异常的情况总是抱有好奇心。所以青叶还是问了门卫，结果得到了“似乎坏了”的回答。

“不过应该很快就会修好吧，这样的事，大家的意见似乎还挺大的。”门卫说，“今天光是来问喷泉的事的就已经有五六个人了。”

“也是啊……您辛苦了。”青叶又一次想到自己其实对此并没有意见，不过向门卫解释这些似乎也并没有什么意义。

朔间零负责查房的早晨总是很悠闲。早上八点结束和值夜的医生交班，到病房去却是九点钟以后的安排。同事结束了交班，要到休息室去吃早饭，青叶早早地在家吃过了，于是比别人多出一个小时的自由时间。

他决定用这一个小时先去天祥院病房里转一转。

天祥院还没有醒。这几天的情况好转，似乎不借助呼吸机也可以入睡了，于是机器便被立刻停用，整个晚上都闲置在床头柜上。天祥院并不是那一类专注于医生作对的病人，正相反，他对各种必要的医疗手段都相当配合。心电监护也好，血氧监控也好。只不过，一旦到了可以停止的临界点，便会果断停用，好像对这些东西有着一股莫名的抵触似的。

青叶走进房间的时候，护士正在分发药物。天祥院住的是单人间，于是房间里显得格外空旷，药片放在透明的密封袋里，然后被放到床头柜上，一字排开——早上醒来吃的，中午吃的，饭后吃的，睡前吃的。小小的，成堆的药片排在一起，像是某种占卜仪式的残迹。

“……嗳，今天好早啊。”

青叶正在出神，猛然听见天祥院的声音，被吓了一跳。“啊啊，还好吧……”

“原来不是查房。”天祥院往门口看了一眼，头又跌回到枕头里，笑了。“是你自己跑来看我的啊。”

青叶拉了一张椅子在天祥院床边坐下：“真抱歉，分明还在睡觉，被我吵醒了，一定很生气吧。”

“是啊，生着气呢，该怎么办才好？抛下你继续睡？”

“可以啊。”

“别说笑啦。”

“我认真的。”青叶说，“我还有很多事情可以做，不过因为是我吵醒了你，所以我会确认你睡着再离开。”

“那么，先帮我把床头摇起来吧，这样躺着说话，我有些喘不上气了……”

天祥院咳了两声，接着是大口的喘气，胸腔里发出“呼隆隆”的哀鸣。

“昨天。”等他终于缓过来，才开始同青叶说话，“昨天早上，吓了我一跳。”

青叶局促地低了低头：“关于昨天早上的事……我其实，已经没什么印象了。”

“是吗，那我讲给你。”天祥院笑吟吟地念叨起来，“原本还在说话呢，像现在这样，结果忽然就晕倒了，发病似的。我一个人毫无办法，又不能把你丢在长椅上，结果等了几分钟碰上了零君，你说巧不巧。”他顿了顿，“结果是零君把你给背回去的。”

“啊……”青叶怔了一下，“是这么回事吗。”

“是呀，他没跟你说过吗？”天祥院很惊奇地问，“我还以为等你醒了之后，他一定会借此挖苦些什么呢。”

青叶陷入了思索。他仔细回忆起昨天下午在朔间办公室里的对话，一切似乎都是有些端倪的：开玩笑似的描述，半秒钟的停顿。但这些事后才发觉的所谓“端倪”并不能称之为“异常”。它不像天祥院丢失的笔，或是在礼拜六没有运行的喷泉那样，异常可以让青叶警觉。

“也许我该再去问问他，为什么要欺骗我……”青叶兀自嘟囔了一声，天祥院没有听见。

他在往病房的外面看。

“隔壁昨天搬进了新的病人呢。”天祥院适时地提起了新的话题，一下子把青叶的思绪给拉了回来。他如梦初醒，又暗自责备自己，和别人聊天时却不专心，这太没有礼貌了。“啊啊，对呀，因为床位空了下来……”

“原先的病人呢？”

“昨天凌晨，在我值班的时候去世了。”

“就是因为这个所以才晕倒的呀。”

“也不全是……”青叶一愣，原来天祥院关心的重点并不是隔壁病房的病人，而是他。这个发现引起了他某些隐秘的欣喜，“不过你关心我，我还是很开心的，你愿意把我当作朋友。”他紧接着低低笑了一声，但很快就发现这笑显得不合时宜，于是急忙出声解释。这一系列的心理活动直白的体现在了他的脸上。天祥院也笑了。

“你对朋友，会比对普通的管床病人更好些吗？”

“啊……”

“或者说，纺君对我，会比对其他人更好吗？”天祥院顿了顿，“啊，我忘记了，纺君不像我，应该还有 ** **很多**** 朋友才对吧……”

青叶纺张了张嘴，却没有出声。他察觉到了天祥院的异常，是一种沮丧感，令他下意识地想要进行一些抚慰性质的争辩。可心里面叫嚣着的，除了“不是这样，不是这样”以外，并没有其他任何更有说服力的话。

“英智君不一样的。”

哪里不一样？和谁不一样？不知道。总之是轻易就可以反驳的发言。

“谢谢，虽然这样的话不难说，但听到还是会让心情舒畅。”天祥院点点头，“医生啊，真是一种十分奇妙的工作呢。”

最后聊天草草的终止了。青叶不想讨论这些话题，因为一说起来，他就必须得替天祥院的话作些合理的解释，好让自己坚信不疑，他说这些是出于一个朋友的立场；结果紧接着又会疯狂的妄自菲薄，好令自己不会自欺欺人矫枉过正。他非得这么想才行，自我折磨，来获得一些近乎病态的安全感。

太累了。

青叶从病房里逃出来，碰上朔间正准备查房，身后跟着几个医生，也是没精打采的样子。

“结束了？”他知道青叶去哪了。毫不意外。他觉得青叶和天祥院某种意义上是“臭味相投”，都不是会善待自己的那种人。

“抱歉……”青叶觉得他在责备自己翘班之类的。病历还没有写，血样还没有送检，办公室明明有大把的事情等着做。结果朔间连眉头都没皱，只说了一句“哦”，然后就越过他走了。

他是不在意，还是有别的什么意思？

青叶跟在队伍最后头。他觉得他和朔间零之间还是有些话没说清楚。

中午食堂里多了一些生面孔，病人家属也不像，听说盛饭的人说，是来修理喷泉的。因为常年没有维护过，水管和电路都出了问题，可能要多修两天。加上天太热，所以院里给工人发了食堂饭券。

青叶吃饭的时候一直在听同事的小声抱怨。工人可以免费吃饭但他们却不行，这是一方面，主要还是楼底下尘土飞扬的院子。青叶没提出异议，只是偶尔跟着附和两句：他今天心不在焉，劝说也没有兴致。其实他很清楚，劝说是没必要的，同事抱怨是他们的习惯，就像青叶自己一向习惯于接受现状。

午休时朔间的办公室门上了锁。护士说他出去了，不知道去了哪里。似乎说是去接什么人，也说不好，毕竟朔间医生一向神出鬼没的。“纺君要是有事可以给他打电话啊。”末了护士提了这么一句。青叶笑着摇了摇头，说不用了。

他下意识地往病房走了两步，又停住，脑子里嗡嗡响了两声之后，他折回头，往楼梯下面跑。他要帮天祥院找那支丢失在楼梯夹缝中的笔。

青叶对这支笔是有些印象的。他的白大褂口袋里放的都是些百元店买来的廉价水笔，天祥院有一次提起来，说作为医生总应该有一两支好笔，于是要把自己那支送给他用，结果被他婉拒了。“只是用来记一些无关紧要的琐碎事情，用不上这么好的东西啦。”就这么推脱掉了。结果可能正是因为这份并没有收下的礼物，青叶对天祥院除了“管床医生与患者”之间的雇佣关系外，才又多了一份额外的、作为朋友的好意。

楼梯底下黑黢黢的，因为在拐角，恰好没有窗户，也没有灯。青叶夜视不太好，他掏出给病人看喉咙用的手电筒，可视范围也只有很小的一点。

燥热的天气里听得见蝉鸣，苟延残喘似的，一声，一声。青叶感觉自己身上出了汗，衬衫贴在后背上，可能汗渍上还落了墙灰。“幸好没有把白大褂穿下来啊。”他的第一反应竟然是庆幸。

笔落在靠里面的一堆灰里。青叶把它捡起来的时候发现笔帽松开了，不知道还能不能用。笔水倒是没有漏出来。他拿着在手心里划了两下。两条显眼的黑印子，划得手心发痒，还有点疼。“幸好还能用。”结果他因此觉得自己今天诸事皆顺。

一直到走上楼，在护士站洗了手，护士跟他说，朔间医生回来了。说完又递给他一带CT片，朔间早上说要看的，护士让他顺带着捎进办公室去。科里的人对那间暗无天日的办公室多多少少有些敬谢不敏，能避则避。

青叶把笔揣在口袋里，在办公室门口刚想敲门，却发现门缝里有亮光。朔间开了灯，青叶听见说话声。“早作准备吧”“已经全部如实相告了”之类的话，断断续续的，差不多也能猜到里面在聊什么话题。

他有些手足无措地站着，手抬起来也不合适，放下也不合适。本来嘛，偷听别人谈话在青叶的认知里就不是什么好行为。

“进来吧。”

朔间在里面很大声的喊他。然后他想也没想，下意识地就推开了门。

“怎么了？”

“是，CT，出来了……”他把塑料袋递到朔间手里。沙发上坐着一个人，绿色头发，戴着眼镜，呈现出一种拘谨严肃的坐姿，显然是刚刚才调整好。

“这是他管床，你要是愿意可以认识一下，找他比找我方便点儿。”朔间冲他的客人指了指青叶，话没说完，他盯着青叶又皱了一下眉头，“你，脸上，怎么回事？”

“哦，我刚刚……”青叶顿了一下，“去仓库了。”他想着关于实情可以回头再解释。

“别总被护士差使着干活，以后拿东西叫护工去就是了。”朔间没有提出疑议。他把CT拿出来，对着刺眼的灯光看了一会儿，“你眼镜借我一下。”说完又冲青叶伸了手。

青叶没了眼镜，视线一下子变得模模糊糊的，即便这样他也看出了CT的异样——胸腔里尽是触目惊心的阴影。

“你要不要看看？”朔间对他的客人说，“你看不懂我可以给你讲讲。”

“不用了，你直接说结论吧。”

“结论我刚刚就跟你说过了。”朔间把眼镜摘下来还给青叶，“你还不信的话，问他也一样。”

“问我？问什么？”

“问天祥院。”朔间拍拍他的肩膀，“我的这位朋友不是外人，你跟他说实话。”

“他……挺好的，昨天早上还可以自己下楼走走，说话也没什么问题。昨晚入睡没有用呼吸机，早上精神也很好……”

“呼吸机午休之前又戴上了。”朔间在旁边提醒他，“唉，算了，你先去把脸洗了吧。”

青叶点了点头，他想自己可能又说错了什么。他没有提血压的事，也没有提CT上骇人的心影。他觉得朔间是想让他说这个，可面前的这个人可能并不想听。

实际上他自己也不乐意想。

再去病房的时候，天祥院没有醒。

呼吸机戴着，心电监护也贴着，苍白而细的手指头上夹着血氧检测。有那么一瞬间，青叶产生了一种奇异的错觉，他觉得正是这些多年以来他始终深信不疑的医学仪器在一点一点蚕食着天祥院的生命。

他把笔放在床头，“咔嗒”一声，很轻，被呼吸罩下压着的，放大了数倍的呼吸声一衬托，几乎是毫无痕迹的。

手心里的黑色墨水没有洗干净，青叶握紧了拳头。

朔间把朋友送走是下午三点。青叶刚刚抽了一个胸水，手套还没摘下来，在胸前这么端着，然后就看到朔间一头灰尘地走到护士站洗手。

“我今天没去仓库。”青叶也走过去，把手套拽下来，丢进回收桶里。

“哦？”朔间撩了一把水到自己头发上，“你去哪儿了？”

“去给英……给天祥院找笔。”他补充道，“在一楼楼梯底下。”

“那你现在跟我说这个是什么意思？”朔间笑了。

“我跟你撒谎，因为我觉得当时的情况没法解释清楚。”青叶没敢看朔间的眼睛。他知道自己一看就忘了自己要说什么话。“但我不知道你为什么要对我撒谎。”

“我怎么了？”

“那天早上的事。”

“嘶……”朔间发出一声面对棘手问题时才有的感叹，“这个啊……”

青叶给他留了思考的时间。朔间又挤了一遍消毒液，站在那儿仔仔细细地搓自己的手指头。“你现在没事干么？”他问。

“我不知道你下次有时间是什么时候。”

“行吧。”朔间妥协了，“我是不想让你觉得欠我人情。”

一旦欠了人情就会很可怕，人与人之间的牵扯是永无止境的，偏偏青叶又是那种一分好意就要用十倍偿还的人。他把自己身上背负的各种有关道德和感情的枷锁当成一种修行——近乎自虐的修行，并且乐在其中。一个圣人。朔间有些时候想要帮助他，这是发自内心的，可一不小心好像就会变成用来要挟的手段。他自问自己不是这么卑劣的小人。

青叶不说话了。只是这样一来，分为也没有变得更加安静——中央空调声，此起彼伏的传唤铃声，流水声，还有窗户外面喷泉施工发出的电钻声。

天气怎么能这么热呢。

“零君啊，其实没必要像这样考虑我的想法……”他最后这样总结道，“我啊……我啊……”他嘟囔着走掉了，留给朔间一个意味不明的收尾。

喷泉修了整整三天。

到第四天，礼拜二的时候，施工的队伍才撤走，留给喷泉池里一片狼藉。

“今天没听到电钻声。”天祥院说，“是我的错觉吗？”

“不是错觉，工人已经走了。”青叶在病床边坐下。床头柜上还留着一些探视的痕迹——半盘兔子苹果。“今晚我值班，有什么需要记得一定要叫我。”

“要求的话，现在可以提吗？”

“怎么了？”

“我想出去转转。”

“现在可能不行……”天祥院现在的身体状况根本不适合下床，可青叶连拒绝的话也没有说绝。他只说“现在不行”，潜台词似乎是“以后可以”。于是天祥院利索的就钻了这个空子——他过于擅长话术以至于成了习惯。青叶在做医生的这短短几年里，旁观过诸多的人间冷暖和世态炎凉。而天祥院一向是直接参与者。

“那就等零君下班怎么样。”他盯着青叶，审度他的表情，用一种狡黠的口气问他，“可以的吧？”

青叶的脸上果然开始阴晴不定。“这样不好，欺瞒前辈什么的，对英智君也……”紧接着视线开始四下逃窜，最后停在那一盘苹果上。切面开始氧化发黄，上面是斑驳的痕迹。“那个，晚上可能要下雨。”他没头没脑的冒出一句。

结果天祥院很轻地笑了两声：“是占卜到的吗？”

“嗯……嗯。”青叶想，说不定人的第六感也是通灵的一种解释。

“其实我并不怎么相信这个。”天祥院说，“曾经也有人说过我的手相很好，他头头是道的分析我的过去，又装模做样地替我预言未来。可他说得每一个字都是错的。我很讨厌这个人，却碍于面子，只能很礼貌的回答他说，‘哎呀，您说的很准，真是神奇，借您吉言’……啊啊，回想起来，真是令人作呕的交际礼仪。”他顿了顿，“纺君，可我们是朋友对吧？”

青叶感到呼吸一窒：“是啊。”他说，紧接着又飞快地想，天祥院这番话是什么意思？他讨厌自己喜欢的东西，并且对此直言不讳；他享受着友情带来的恩惠，却不付出丝毫迁就。可是这有什么错？一个贵族凭什么在意一个走卒的感情呢？想通了这一点，青叶突然发现，天祥院在他们的友情中无疑是自私的，可他又是真诚的，毫不遮掩的，这一点又使他这番话显得尤为动人。青叶纺不抗拒从周围世界感受到的真实的恶意，相比起来，伪善和谎言更令他不安。想到这些，青叶顿时头晕目眩。他已经无法思考别的东西了，一份巨大信任突然降临到头上，他感到受宠若惊，自乱阵脚。“……好吧，我知道了，晚些时候我会替你去找轮椅……总之，不要勉强自己，一旦觉得不舒服，第一时间告诉我。请向我保证一定做到这一点才行！”

“太好了。”天祥院笑起来，“就算我想要隐瞒，恐怕也做不到啊。”

晚些时候外面还是燥热。青叶从值班室里走出来，被中央空调的冷气吹得抖了一下。值班护士正窝在墙角打电话。看他出来抬头瞅了他一眼，然后低下头，接着对听筒说，啊，没事，刚才说到哪儿了？

青叶走过去，在堆放文件夹的桌面上来回翻了一会儿。“请问……操作间的钥匙呢？我记得好像有台轮椅，送病人做检查用的那个。”

护士这次头也没抬，伸手从口袋里拽了一串钥匙扔给他。她也没有问为什么这个时间还要借轮椅。整个科室都无条件地信任着青叶，这几乎成了一种特权。

青叶拿了钥匙，没一会儿他把轮椅推了出来。那护士还坐在那儿，对着话筒一边笑一边说，这天气真是太讨厌了，干巴巴的，喉咙都要冒火了。

天祥院的房间里没有开灯。天还没有黑透，是浓重的墨蓝色。可这种光景甚至比半夜全黑的时候显得还要萧条一些。青叶在床边一喊，几乎是同时，天祥院睁开了眼睛。

“来啦。”他的声音好像比白天沙哑一些。

他们从坡道下楼。坡道的楼道口正对着喷泉。这时候院子里没什么人，静悄悄的，反而是病房大楼的窗户亮起许多灯，路灯也亮着，导致喷泉中心的那块区域显得更加昏暗了。

“很反常呢。”天祥院忽然说。

“怎么了？”

“今天没有星星。”

“啊，这么说来的确。”

“按理说没有星星的时候月亮总是特别亮，可今天连月亮也没有看到。”

“因为快要下雨了吧，被云遮住了。”

“真遗憾呐……”天祥院嘟囔了一句，“假如真的能下一场雨也不错。”

青叶推着他在外圈慢慢地转。

医院紧挨着院墙种了一些树，青叶叫不出名字。这些树似乎没有任何特征，春天不开花，秋天也不落叶，不会给人带来任何困扰，也不会留下任何印象。青叶推着天祥院从树下走过，路灯的光把树叶的轮廓戳在天祥院的身上。他的腿上盖了一条褐色的毛巾毯，苍白的手搁在上面，暗处的一只是青色，亮处的则斑斑驳驳。

一个毫无生气的，活着的人。

“嗳，纺君。”天祥院忽然开口，“你有没有什么……愿望。”

“怎么突然问起这个？”

“因为总是安安静静的，感觉很奇怪啊。”他偏过头，露给青叶一个微笑的侧脸，“就是突然想到了，随口问一问。”

“我的愿望啊……”青叶想到，“希望周围的人都过得幸福”这种话听起来无趣又敷衍，可事实就是如此，他认为自己并非一个有趣的人。“……好像没有什么很具体的。”

“这样可不行。假如遇到流星却来不及许愿，不是很吃亏吗？”

“英智君相信流星吗？”

“不相信。可纺君应该是会相信的那种人吧？”

“诶……”青叶顿了顿，他觉得自己应当绞尽脑汁地想出一个有趣的愿望来，“说得对，嗯……啊，有了，假如我遇到流星，我会许愿说：‘请赐给我一周可以随心所欲支配的假期吧！’”

“就这样？”天祥院忍俊不禁。

“……别笑话我啊，自从开始工作之后，我已经很久没有假期出去玩了。上学时还经常跟朋友去唱卡拉OK来着……”

“我没有笑话你，我只是觉得，你好像很容易被满足。”天祥院抬起头，对着空荡荡的夜空叹气，“我不行哦，我这个人太过贪心，假如许的愿望真的可以实现的话，我会要求二十个……不，三十个才够。”

“真夸张啊。”青叶笑着说，“神明听见也会头痛吧。”

“是啊……神明如果真的存在，大概已经被我气得放弃庇佑我了吧。”

“怎么会呢。”青叶说，“英智君分明是这么好的一个人。”

天祥院没有说话，低头咳了两声。

远处有小孩子嬉闹的叫喊声。路走到了尽头，青叶推着天祥院往回折返。路过在喷泉的时候，天祥院叫他停住了。“在这里待一会儿吧，我不想这么快就回去。”

“可是……”

“啊，我差点忘了，纺君这样陪着我出来，科室那边没问题吗？”

“这倒没什么关系，这边离科室不远，手机也开着……”青叶安慰自己。

“那就好。”天祥院仰起头，“今天上午敬人——啊，就是我的一个朋友，你大概没见过他——敬人来看我，我们聊了一些事情，不知道为什么，忽然就很想要看一次星星。结果没想到是阴天，于是我刚刚又想，要是能淋一次雨也不错，至少是很有趣的经历，毕竟我从小到大，都没有淋过雨呢！”他忽然自嘲地笑了一声，“我啊，对‘将要平凡而无趣的人生’这一点恐惧至极呢。”

“下次，等有星星的时候再一起出来怎么样？”

天祥院依旧仰着头，像是没听到他这句话似的：“啊，纺君，你之前说，今晚会下雨对吧。”

“嗯。”

“要是真的可以实现就好了。”天祥院的声音渐渐低下去。“以后大概，都没有机会再出来了吧……假如神明可以听见的话，啊啊，别让我抱憾终生啊……”

忽然，没有丝毫预兆的，四下里响起一阵轰鸣声。青叶恍惚了一下，直到有水落在他的眼镜上，他才意识到发生了什么。

沉寂了接近十天的喷泉，忽然开始运作起来。

耳畔响起的是更加嘈杂的声音。水柱喷飞的声音，地底下埋藏的喷泉水管发出的隆隆声，还有儿童刺耳的嬉闹。喷泉侧面的射灯也打开了，红黄蓝绿依次亮着，他的白色大褂成了一块斑斓的幕布。他不得不后退两步，好避开一股湍流的水柱。他摘下眼镜，视线模糊了，可他还是看见坐在轮椅上，头顶湿漉漉的天祥院笑得连嘴也咧开了。

于是他也笑了，狼狈地拨开额前一缕一缕的头发，冲天祥院大喊：“你看，下雨了！”

“不是！”他听见天祥院沙哑、虚弱而快乐地喊道：“是星星！”

然后他张开手，无数水雾在射灯的光柱中，从他的手心穿过，像一条银河。

青叶从天祥院的病房里退出来，已经是十一点了。

护工替天祥院拿来了毯子，青叶觉得这其中有自己的责任，于是陪着他洗了热水澡，又看着他睡着，才从病房退出来。

湿漉漉的白大褂早已经换掉了，只是头发还没擦，这会儿正乱七八糟的支愣着。他往值班室走，站在门口往口袋里摸钥匙的时候，他看见朔间也站在他的办公室门口。他在锁门。

“诶……”原本还有些困倦的青叶一下子精神了，“诶！”

“哦，你回来了。”朔间转头看了他一眼，“头发怎么弄的？”

“头发？哦哦，听保安说，是食堂那边工人的小孩玩闹，把喷泉控制箱的锁撞坏了……”

“我是说，你怎么……算了，我猜到了。”朔间摇摇头，“每回你把自己弄的一团糟，都和那家伙有关吧。”

“不是他的错。”

“我还没说是他的错啊。”朔间问他，“他眼看着你一起淋了喷泉？”

“他……他也淋了。”青叶忽然心虚了起来。一个知道自己考砸了的学生，在交卷那一刻，和面对任课老师的批评时，终归是不一样的心境。

“这个疯子……”朔间无奈地叹了一口气，“就算是夏天，感染了也不是闹着玩的啊。”

“我没想过这个。”青叶支支吾吾地说，“我当时没想，我觉得他好像很高兴，我觉得这样挺好的……”

“算了，这件事情再说吧……啊，你等我一下。”朔间想起了什么似的，转回头把门锁打开。青叶没敢动，就站在原地。朔间在屋里翻弄了一会儿，拿了一条新毛巾出来。“去年年底医药公司送的，好几条，用不完屯在那儿好久了，你帮我消耗一下。”

“谢谢……”

“是你帮我的忙。”

青叶盯着毛巾上那一行用红线绣上的显眼的公司名字。

“零君这个时间怎么在医院里？”

“我啊，接了个电话，朋友的朋友，心绞痛，要死要活的，急诊给看过不算，非要我亲自过来看看。”他耸耸肩，“反正我还不至于这个时间就睡觉，就来了。”

青叶心想，朔间似乎并不是他说的那样，讨厌让别人欠自己人情的。也许是针对他一个？只是觉得和自己扯上关系很麻烦而已。

“纺。”朔间盯着他的脸，忽然说，“以后不要活得这么累。没有意义的。”

“什么？”

“我说，你把头发擦擦，去值班室睡觉吧。我该回去了。”

“哦，好……那再见。”

青叶推开门，值班室里灯还亮着，他顶着毛巾，感到困意在房间里爬行。朔间的话他听见了，只是他想不明白。他巴望着自己也许在梦里可以想得明白。

又过了两天，院里的公休假期批下来了。朔间那天晚上回医院填申请单子的时候，把青叶的假期排到第一个，只是时间不长，公告发出来，科里的人没有什么意见，于是这就定下来了。

青叶获得了他梦寐以求的假期，只是没有出去玩，而是在公寓里，一个人，睡得浑浑噩噩，昏天黑地。

假期即将结束的时候，他在一个雨天的早晨接到朔间零的电话。

“十八床走了。”

“什么时候？”

“昨天晚上。”

“哦……”

青叶丢下电话。他想起十八床是天祥院英智的床位，他知道自己是清醒的。他把整张脸蒙在被子里。

他听见窗外的雨声，感到在这之前他所度过的的许多时间，都充斥着异常。他的生活是平淡无奇的，他的生活是光怪陆离的。

他大口大口地呼吸。他觉得等雨停了，自己应该出去走走。


End file.
